Rumpun
by Winter Bells
Summary: Karena kita adalah saudara, tak sebaiknya bertengkar. Indonesia dan Malaysia adalah saudara serumpun, itu yang mereka bilang. OC Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei. Ficlet. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Power adalah karya dari Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada maksud materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

Warning: maybe OOC, OC Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei. Ficlet. Abal.

**A/N: **Sebuah ide yang muncul ketika teringat masalah dua saudara serumpun antara Indonesia dengan Malaysia. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rumpun<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga bersaudara. Ya, Indonesia, Malaysia dan Brunei. Saudara yang memiliki berbagai kesamaan termasuk nenek moyangnya. Siapa yang tak mengenal gadis berkulit sawo matang bernama Indonesia? Gadis tinggi semampan yang memiliki segudang kreasi dan kesenian yang luar biasa. Berbagai masyarakat luar sangat memuji ketangkasannya dalam berseni. Berbagai macam kreasi mampu ia ciptakan mulai dari pakaian, tarian hingga alat musik. Luar biasa.<p>

Sebab itulah kedua adiknya begitu iri dan hanya bisa gigit jari. Mereka adalah Malaysia dan Brunei. Kreasi mereka tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan milik sang kakak. Kedua gadis ini malah memiliki kreasi yang hampir sama.

.

.

"Aku menemukannya lebih dulu di lemari. Jadi ini milikku—"

Angin dari pendingin ruangan berhembus, menyapu gelombang suara itu, mengisi kekosongan. Seolah tiupan jawaban telah pupus.

Namun, Nesia terduduk bagai tak bernyawa. Brunei berdiri kaku dengan mulut menganga.

Kemudian Malay berlalu dengan jejak-jejak mungil tertera membuntuti kepergiannya. Pintu kayu berdecit dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Brunei menatap dan berucap mengintimidasi kepada kakaknya. "Lihat, sekali lagi kakak biarkan dia dengan seenaknya mengambil apa punya kakak. Bukankah batik itu milikmu?"

Namun Nesia hanya bergeming. Membiarkan ruangan bertambah hening. Ia bangkit dan membereskan piring-piring bergeletak lemas di atas meja berwarna kuning. "Sudahlah, biarkan ia memakainya,"

Brunei terdiam lalu duduk di antara bantalan sofa yang ada. "Bukan itu maksudku, ia tiba-tiba mengakui pakaian itu miliknya." Perkataan itu tercekat, ia tak tega melanjutkannya. "Ini salah kakak karena menyimpannya terlalu dalam dan membiarkan debu bersemayam di atasnya,"

Perlahan Brunei menyandarkan badan, berusaha menahan pusing yang semakin menyuntikkan kepala. Kakaknya terlalu lembut dan menganggap semua masalah yang menghampiri bagai hembusan angin sepoi. Singgah sebentar dan berlalu kemudian.

Lagi, gadis kecil itu berucap, "Kalau terus begini, semua milik kakak akan diakui miliknya,"

Jarum-jarum kecil terus-menerus berdetik. Tak ada senyuman terurai cantik. Yang ada hanya gadis terkulai lemas sambil menuju dapur sambil membawa piring yang amis.

Nesia sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi. Ini bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya. Suatu hal yang lumrah apabila saudaramu mengambil dan memakai milikmu, bukan? Memang, tetapi tidak sampai diakui sebagai miliknya. Indonesia terlalu baik, ya sangat. Sehingga ia tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

…

"Ini angklung, aku sendiri yang menemukan—" Kalimat itu tercekat. Dirantai oleh kalimat lain.

Brunei mencela, meraih kayu berbentuk apik yang ada di tangan kakaknya. "Kau ingin bilang benda ini asli darimu? Seingatku kak Nesia sendiri yang memperkenalkannya dan mempertunjukkan di khalayak ramai sebagai sebuah karya seni,"

Malaysia tak tinggal diam. Jari-jemari kecilnya meraih kembali apa yang ia akui sebagai miliknya. "Mungkin kau terlalu dini, Brunei. Leluhur kita lah yang memperkenalkannya, kak Nesia hanya perantara,"

—lagi, ia kembali berujar, "Kita ini saudara, apa yang menjadi milikmu, bukanlah hal yang salah bila menjadi milik saudaramu,"

Ia pergi, kembali menerbangkan angin dingin yang membuntuti dari belakang. Samar-samar siluet gadis itu perlahan menghilang, lenyap. Brunei hanya berdiri tanpa berkata. Hening, kembali menyerang. Indonesia hanya menjadi penonton dari belakang.

—dia adikku, tidak apa.

…

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan mengambil barang milik kak Nesia tanpa seizinnya. Kau mau dibilang pencuri?" Brunei mencela. Suara itu menggema di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dinding berlapis cat di sekelilingnya.

Malaysia bukan patung, ia membela diri. "Benda ini kutemukan di lemari kita. Tersembunyi di bagian paling bawah tanpa ada orang yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan benda ini, berarti aku boleh memilikinya,"

Brunei terdiam, mematung. Benar, daripada dibiarkan usang tak terpakai, lebih baik diambil dan dipergunakan. Tak ada yang peduli berarti kita boleh mengakui kepemilikannya.

"Itu punya kakak," Siluet perempuan muncul dari balik pintu. Berdiri melipat tangan di ambang pintu. Menatap kedua siluet adik-adiknya. "Kakak sendiri yang membuatnya, namanya gemelan."

Malaysia yang sekarang terdiam. Mulutnya bergumam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi terlambat, sudah tertahan di sekat-sekat tenggorokannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia berlari menembus blokade yang dibendung sang kakak. Tangisan mulai menderu dan ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamarnya.

Suara dentuman kecil kaki-kaki putih di atas lantai dingin datang menghampiri. Merangkak di atas kasur dan membelai lembut helai-helai rambut. "A-aku iri padamu," Kalimat itu tercekat. "Kau memiliki banyak kesenian berharga," Tangisan masih mendominasi.

Gadis yang diajak berbicara hanya tergeming seraya masih membelai rambut adiknya. "Kau tahu Malay adikku sayang, kau boleh mengambil dan menggunakan benda-benda milikku," Senyum manis berkibar di bibir merah Nesia.

Malay mendelik dan perlahan bangkit. Ia menyempurnakan duduknya. "Benarkah, kak?"

Nesia tersenyum lebar sehingga menutupi matanya. "Tentu, adikku. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu dan tidak seenaknya mengakui barang tersebut milikmu,"

Malay tertunduk. Malu telah membuatnya tak sanggup menatap iris coklat sang kakak. Nesia menyentuh jari-jemari adiknya dan menerima rangsangan dingin di ujung jarinya. "Ma-maafkan—" Lagi, sebuah kalimat tercekat dan tak mampu keluar dari pangkal tenggorokan.

Nesia mengangkat dagu sang adik lalu berucap, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, adikku sayang." Ia menghampus aliran sungai di pipi Malay. "Kita adalah saudara, tak sepatutnya kalah dari masalah sepele ini, bukan? Tak harus ada adu mulut ataupun adu ego di antara kita. Cukup dengan hati tenang dan pengertian semuanya akan selesai. Lagipula ini salah kakak yang tak mengurus karya yang telah kakak buat,"

"K-Kakak—"

Pelukan telah menyapu suara itu dari udara. Sehingga tak ada lagi yang terdengar. Hanya pelukan hangat. Hening kembali mengisi ruangan. "Lain kali Malay tidak akan bertindak tak baik lagi," Ia berjanji. Menguraikan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Dua siluet itu kembali menyatukan tubuh-tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Yang satu lagi menyaksikan dari ambang pintu dan hening telah menyentuh hati nuraninya. "Sial, aku menangis," Brunei mengusap cepat air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

—_Karena kita adalah saudara, tak sepatutnya bertengkar. Kita harus bersatu dan memberikan pengertian satu sama lain._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hanya ingin mengingatkan, tak ada maksud memprovokasi atau apalah sebutannya. Saya netral, beneran. Hanya ingin menyalurkan sebuah pemikiran. Semoga pesan yang disampaikan di fanfic ini dapat diterima dengan baik dan tidak disalah artikan. :)

Terima kasih telah membaca. Bolehkah saya mengemis sebuah review dari anda? ;_;

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
